


But my shoes?!

by acpaul19



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hellhounds, just a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acpaul19/pseuds/acpaul19
Summary: Lucifer brings home a pet. Chloe doesn't take it well. Set far off in the future where everything is wonderfully out in the open, and our two adorable idiots have figured out their relationship.





	But my shoes?!

“Lucifer Samael Morningstar!” Chloe screamed from her bedroom. She only called him that when she was putting on her mom voice.

“Yes, darling?” Lucifer popped his head around the door.

“What is that?” She forcefully pointed towards her closet where a rather large, two-headed beast was eating her brand new boots. Its heads were the size of large pumpkins with large sharp teeth poking out around her boots. Its fur was black and slick and it had paws bigger than her own hands. A giant mastiff looking animal was eating her shoes.

“Well, it’s a hellhound of course.” As if that made all the sense in the world. He walked up to the dog and squatted in front of it. Taking one of the giant heads in his hand, he purred at the animal. “And she’s such a good poochie, isn’t she?” He said in a rather unsettling baby voice.

“She’s eating my brand new boots!” Chloe whined and stomped her foot on the floor.

“Oh, well that’s just because they smell so good, don’t they?” Lucifer rubbed the dog’s head, keeping up his baby voice. “And there aren’t any souls to chew on up here? Are there? No, there are aren’t.”

The dog smiled and lapped at Lucifer’s face.

“Where did it come from?” Chloe crossed her arms over her chest and leaned on her hip.

“I brought her back from Hell. Someone needs to protect Beatrice when we’re on duty.” Lucifer stood and smoothed out his lapels.

Chloe closed her eyes and prayed for patience. “You can’t just go around bringing weird hell animals into the house, Lucifer. Not without me knowing about it!”

“Well if I had asked, you would have said no. And besides, she’s the runt of the litter. She was going to be bullied ruthlessly by all the other hellhounds. You wouldn’t want that, would you?” Lucifer gave Chloe the biggest puppy dog eyes.

She tried not to smile. She really did, but she couldn’t help it. Sighing and rolling her eyes, she caved. “Fine. But you’re buying me a new pair of shoes and if she makes a mess, you’re cleaning it up.” Chloe pointed into Lucifer’s chest.

Lucifer smiled wide, knowing he won this battle. “Of course, darling. You know, nothing will be able to get to the spawn now. She’s 100% protected.”

“Because a demon and the devil weren’t enough?” Chloe bent down and let the animal smell her hand. It yipped and began licking up her arm, then it leaned against her leg practically knocking her over.

“You know, that’s how hellhounds hug. She’s hugging you.” Lucifer beamed.

“What’s her name?” Chloe asked, petting a head with each hand.

“Dion. Literally means protector in Gaelic.” Lucifer walked out the door.

Chloe kneeled down in front of the animal. “I’m the Alpha of this house, is that clear?” She looked right into the animal’s eyes, going from head to head and pointing. “No matter what he says, you listen to me. Got it?”

The hellhound blinked and licked her face. She’d have to take that to mean it understood. She stood up and the dog sat, waiting for her next command. “Go patrol the house.” Chloe pointed out the door and the dog left.

She sighed and looked back at her shoes. Oh yes, Lucifer was going to buy her a new pair, and if she had it her way, maybe a few more.


End file.
